The present invention relates to a heat-insulating board, and more particularly to an assembled sound-muffling thermal insulation board, which prevents outdoor air and indoor air with different temperatures from convective heat transfer. The board possesses a heat-insulating function and a sound-muffling function. Sound waves entering a muffling chamber a fluffy surface to thereby minimize sound wave reflections. Very little sound wave can directly reflect back; most sound waves are reduced or eliminated.
The conventional sound-muffling thermal insulation board is commonly made from celotax board which is drilled with beehive holes. This kind of structure can not throughly achieve the noise-reducing effect. The noise problem has become a publicly concerned problem and has been deemed a major source of environmental pollution.
The heat-conduction coefficients of general construction materials are as follows:
reinforced concrete: 1.5 PA0 lumber: 0.15 PA0 lumber gore plywood(5cm): 0.07 PA0 cork plywood: 0.035 PA0 Styropor(fibrous fluffy mat material): 0.035
With reference to the above data, the applicant employs a construction material with extremely low heat-conduction coefficient to manufacture the thermal insulation board. Moreover, with his experience in many years wireless communication working, the applicant knows well that the electromagnetic wave is reflected between the earth surface and stratus, and if the earth surface appears to be plane land or sea surface, the electromagnetic signal can be clearly received. However, if the electromagnetic wave is reflected by a grassland, the signal will be greatly weakened and can be hardly received. Similarly, the same phenomenon occurs in the sound wave. Therefore, by means of plural pyramid surfaces, the sound wave can be reflected into sound-muffling holes and then into sound-muffling chamber and impact plural fluffs formed on a sound-muffling layer and therefore be muffled by the fluffs.
Accordingly, the applicant has developed the assembled sound-muffling thermal insulation board of the present invention to eliminate shortcomings existing in prior art.